Box of Chocolates
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou/YukixKyou / Sequel to "Trick or Treat" and "On The First Day of Christmas..." Kyou deals with a complicated relationship with Haru and Yuki on Valentine's Day. R for mansmexings.


Title: Box of Chocolates

Author: Keir

Rating: R for the mansmexings

The Gist of Things: Sequel to "Trick or Treat" and "On The First Day of Christmas My Kitten Gave To Me..." Kyou deals with a complicated relationship with Haru and Yuki on Valentine's Day.

A/N: I made it! I got this posted on actual Valentine's Day all on time and stuff! :D Well, sort of. At least it's still V-Day in my timezone, hurrr. This is dedicated to EmberHeart17 for her wonderful reviews on the first two stories in the series and because I know she wanted it to continue. Also to chibibakaneko (it won't let me put in periods between words, damn it) and infiniteternity and all those who have reviewed the other stories as well. I hope everyone had a good day whether with a significant other or just friends and family! (I've been running around calling my manslice my "special somepony" all day, much to his annoyance! :)

* * *

><p>Kyou leaned back on the sofa and turned on the TV then kicked his feet up and settled a box of chocolates on his stomach, eating them as he flipped through the channels. He was well into the box when someone startled him.<p>

"I'm home."

The cat looked over his shoulder and scowled. "It's not 'I'm home,' it's 'Sorry for the intrusion.'" The boy in the doorway didn't bother replying and simply kept staring. "_What?_" the cat finally growled.

"Someone gave you chocolates?" the ox asked.

Kyou shrugged, oblivious to the low rumble of the other boy's voice. "No, they're Yuki's. Some girl slipped them into his backpack." He craned his neck to see the ox better. "And I didn't steal them, if that's what you're thinking. Yuki didn't want them."

"Aa." Hatsuharu's hands tightened into fists, fingerless leather gloves creaking under the intense pressure. Throughout the entire day he had been on a mission, rigorously emptying the locker the other boys still shared, plus their shoe lockers and desks, constantly on the alert for any trespassing gift from an admirer. Additionally he had come between his lovers and their female classmates numerous times, the dark look on his face enough to deter even the most foolhardy girl. Momiji had commented that he looked way too scary, and Hanajima had remarked quietly on his dark aura.

But despite all his work, it seemed he had missed one box of some girl's professed love. One tiny, little, _stupid_ box.

"'I hope you think of me while you eat these chocolates.'" Kyou's mocking voice interrupted the ox's thoughts. "How does she expect him to think of her if she didn't even sign it?" The cat snorted contemptuously, crumpling the note and throwing it aside even as he popped another chocolate into his mouth.

"Yuki would probably recognize her handwriting; he pays attention to things like that," the younger boy said, eyes never leaving the boy lazing on the sofa.

"The Prince would," Kyou scoffed. He ate another chocolate, seemingly oblivious to the stare.

Hatsuharu kept his face blank even though he wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch and make out with the cat, to feel the other boy's body arch against him and his hot tongue mingling with his own. Although the three of them had sex, Haru couldn't call Kyou his boyfriend like he did Yuki. He knew the cat more than enjoyed their trysts—he was more than vocal in the throes of passion—but still he was resistant to forming a committed bond with himself and Yuki. Any advances happened when Kyou wanted them to; Haru had tried on many occasions to initiate and ended up with more than a few bruises when the cat objected.

Still, Haru was determined to win the older boy over and create the triad he and Yuki had talked of when they lay in bed at night.

"What are _you_ doing here anyway?"

Hatsuharu tried not to let himself get too riled up by the flippant words and ruby-eyed glare. Ever since the Christmas present incident, Kyou had become extremely rude and his words were even more scathing than usual; he was even worse to Yuki than to Haru. The ox knew it was really a defense mechanism, though it still stung. Nevertheless, they still found the cat crawling into bed with them on occasion, though he didn't stay after coitus.

"_Yuki_ isn't here."

Hatsuharu ignored the venom in the other boy's voice. "I know," he replied placidly. "His meeting ran late. I guess I'll just wait for him in his room." He couldn't tell what the brief flash of emotion that flitted across Kyou's face was. Contempt, jealousy? Desire? It was gone as soon as it had appeared and the cat turned his face away. Hatsuharu shrugged and crossed the room, heading for the stairs. "Don't eat too many chocolates, kitten. It will make you sick." The only answer was an angry growl.

–

Kyou stuffed another candy in his mouth while glaring daggers into Hatsuharu's back. Freaking stupid cow; what did he know? He hated the way the ox always stared at him now. What the hell did it mean? Was he angry and wanting to fight? Or was it...

His mind shied away from that possibility. It still made him feel nervous and guilty. He kept telling himself to be strong and yet he kept giving into temptation. After every tryst he felt a horrible lump in the pit of his stomach, swore up and down it would never happen again, but he was weak.

It was even worse living with Yuki. He was always so soft-spoken and continually seemed to be finding ways to touch him. Not even his most abrasive behaviour seemed to really deter the rat. He sullenly chewed another chocolate at the thought. All the thoughts of the two boys were tying his stomach in knots.

No, that wasn't quite right. The cat swallowed then felt his skin begin to tingle. Now that his thoughts weren't preoccupied he realized his whole body felt hot and he was beginning to feel lightheaded.

He set the half-eaten box of chocolates aside and stood, feeling wobbly and flushed with heat. Maybe he just needed to lay down for a bit...

–

Hatsuharu picked at a loose thread on his school shirt. He was such a calm, level-headed person, but he felt like his composure was fraying. He wanted to go downstairs and talk some sense into the cat. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kyou was just being stubborn. Kyou was being silly. Kyou was...

"Kyou?" The ox blinked as the boy he had been thinking about appeared in the hall. The cat paused, slowly turned to look at him. Hatsuharu leaned forward, concern clouding his previous thoughts. The orange-haired boy stared at him, eyes vague and almost glassy. "Kyou, are you okay?"

The cat leaned against the door frame to Yuki's room, resting his cheek against it. "I'm fine," the cat grumbled. "I'm _not_ sick from chocolates."

Hatsuharu raised a dubious brow but said nothing. He stood and crossed to the cat. "Do I need to call Hatori?"

_"No_." Kyou closed his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Are you sure?" Hatsuharu lifted a pale hand to rest it on the other boy's forehead. "You feel warm."

Kyou slapped at the offending hand, stumbling back a step. "Don't!"

The ox remained passive. "I was just checking your temperature."

"I _know_ that," the cat hissed, closing his eyes again. He was almost panting and his cheeks were tinged with pink. "I just can't think when you do that," he groused. "You make my brain go fuzzy."

Hatsuharu felt his desire to possess the cat overwhelm him at that disheveled, soft, cute look and those unexpected words. The ox moved forward, one hand moving behind the cat's neck, cupping the overly warm nape. His face descended, mouth taking Kyou's. He had expected the usual fight: the yelling, the punching and the kicking, but he was wonderfully surprised to feel the shorter boy melt against him. He stumbled as he had expected resistance and found none. The cat's back hit the doorway as the ox ravished his mouth; he tasted like the candies he had been eating. The ox's thumb stroked the cat's cheek and Kyou gasped, arching. Hatsuharu, feeling encouraged, moved his hand down his lover's neck. Kyou mewled piteously against the mouth on his own and the ox felt the other boy's hardness press against his thigh.

Hatsuharu tilted the cat's head back without resistance, lips moving down to his neck. Hands grasped and kneaded at his back as he gently laid kisses along the bare skin; he felt his own knees growing weak at the sounds the cat made when he employed his tongue. He nipped gently, delighted by his lover's gasp. "Bed. Now," he rasped.

As soon as they parted, Kyou was fumbling at his buttons. Hatsuharu watched as the normally precise and quick cat had trouble getting out of his shirt; he was still flushed and panting. "Kyou, are you sure you're okay?" The cat snarled, ignoring the question as he finally gave up and just tore his shirt.

"I'm fine," Kyou growled. "Why aren't you getting naked?" The cat didn't even wait for a reply as he gave the ox's shirt the same treatment as his own, sending buttons flying to clack against the floor.

Hatsuharu stared at the other boy, who was breathing hard, nipples delightfully perked. He had never seen the cat so forward about his desire. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kyou growled with impatience and shoved the ox so he fell backward on the bed. "Shut. Up." He wrestled with his pants before managing to strip naked, more than aware of his lover's stare. The cat stalked onto the bed on hands and knees, crouched low over the other boy's legs. He nuzzled and mouthed at the hardness still trapped in school regulation pants, warm breath soaking into the material as his fingers fumbled at belt and fastenings. Hatsuharu's breathing had picked up and he groaned as his cock was taken into wet heat the moment it was released from its confines.

Pale fingers tangled roughly in orange hair, yanking downward. "Mmm, that's right, kitten. You know just how I like it, don't you?" Eyes like rubies glittered with intensity, making the ox chuckle deviously. The wet sounds of Kyou's mouth working and Hatsuharu's occasional moans were all that filled the room for a minute. The ox reflected on his amazing stroke of luck at Kyou becoming so willing when before he had been so grumpy. The only thing that was missing was his grey-haired boyfriend pounding away behind that upthrust rear end.

Hatsuharu rumbled in disagreement when the cat stopped pleasuring him and hissed as nails scratching him when his lover roughly began stripping him of his pants. Kyou was impatient enough to leave the trousers hanging from one foot before he was climbing back onto the ox. Hatsuharu had never seen the older boy with such fire outside of a fight and gods did it make his dick hard.

The cat had hold of said hardness now, legs splayed over pale hips. The orange-haired boy lowered himself until the ox could feel his body and then he was pushing down hard, accepting Hatsuharu's length inside. Pale fingers dug into tan thighs at the sensation. He hadn't expected it to be so sudden; Yuki needed more time and preparation and sometimes he forgot that Kyou liked to dive right in. Before he knew it he had been completely taken inside, Kyou's balls resting against his lower belly.

Kyou looked beautiful, even radiant, with colour high on his cheeks and his chest moving with deep breaths. The ox trailed a hand upward from thigh to belly, splaying his fingers over soft skin sheathing strong muscle and wondering at the difference of colour between their flesh. The Celtic cross ring on his finger caught the light, his Christmas present from his lover.

The cat braced his hands on the ox's chest and began to move. Hatsuharu groaned in approval, relaxing under the ministrations, but soon the cat was growling at him. "Are you just going to lay there or are you going to fuck me?"

"Oh, is it a fucking you want? I thought we were just cuddling." The flippant reply received a snarl. The ox brought his hands to tan hips, fingers digging in unnecessarily hard, and he spread his legs, bending at the knee for leverage. "Well, I aim to please."

–

Yuki made his way upstairs toward his room, feeling more tired than usual. Maybe Haru would consent to giving him a back rub before he needed to take care of homework. The house had seemed empty and no one had answered his call, though he knew his boyfriend had to be somewhere since he had said he would be stopping by. Kyou was probably home as well, judging by his mess. The rat had found the half-eaten box of chocolates and some wrappers laying around and had picked them up with a sigh. If he saw the cat he would certainly scold him about it.

The red box almost slipped from his fingers when he got to his room. The door was wide open and on his bed, his usually pristine made bed, were Haru and Kyou. He had an eye full of the cat's beautiful backside and the ox's open legs, and between them his low-hanging balls and his disappearing and reappearing manhood. Yuki's body instantly responded to the sight. Clearing his throat, he said, "At least have the decency to close the door, you two. What if Honda-san were standing here instead of me?"

Kyou's head snapped around at the familiar voice, his mouth working but no sound came out. Yuki closed the door behind him, let his briefcase fall to the floor. He walked calm and slow to the bedside and set the box of chocolates on his nightstand; all thoughts of the scolding he had in mind vanished. "Yuki, it's not what it looks like," the cat stammered out.

"Oh? It looks like you and Haru are having sex. Am I wrong?" Kyou flinched and tried to rise but Hatsuharu's hands held him stationary, the ox rumbling his displeasure.

Kyou moaned as he was pushed down, eyes going glassy before he recalled himself guiltily. Watching the cat squirm brought no end to delight and Yuki laughed out loud, which only confused the orange-haired boy more. "Stop turning me on so much."

"I... What?" The rat leaned down and claimed the cat's lips; his lover gave a desperate little moan as Yuki invaded his mouth with a warm, wet tongue. They kissed for a while until the grey-haired boy desired more and climbed onto the bed between Hatsuharu's legs. Kyou looked over his shoulder nervously; Yuki wrapped his arms around the other boy, pressing his cloth-covered erection against the small of the cat's back. One hand traveled down, fingers lightly brushing over hot, smooth flesh and Kyou's erection twitched as if it were eager. Yuki's touch was teasing for a moment before he wrapped his hand around it and beginning to stroke.

Kyou arched violently, head almost smacking into Yuki's jaw. The rat ran his fingers over the prominent veins, teased just under the head; the cat had collapsed against him, hips bucking softly. Yuki's violet eyes met Hatsuharu's grey over the cat's shoulder and they acknowledged each other's lust. The rat wondered what the ox had done to persuade Kyou to be so very willing, but there would be time enough later for questions.

"Yuki, w-wait..." Kyou said weakly.

"Why should I?" Yuki ran his lips over the other boy's shoulder. "I'm busy punishing you," he teased.

"Wait! St-Stop!" The cat began squirming in earnest, hands flailing at the arms around him. Yuki rocked his hips forward, excited by the wanton look on Kyou's face; he could feel Hatsuharu's hips buck below them as well. Fingers clutched at his arms, nails biting into flesh. "I'm... I—!" Kyou's words devolved into a string of mewls, his body jerking.

Yuki's eyes widened as Kyou ejaculated, catching the rat off guard. Strands of cum shot from the tip of the cat's cock, painting the ox's stomach in warm stripes of white. The last of it oozed out around Yuki's fingers. The rat sat quietly for a moment, rocked by the movement of Kyou's panting. "Well. That was fast." He was expecting some sort of angry retort but none came. The cock in Yuki's hand was still as hard as ever; he experimentally rubbed his slick fingers over it, delighted when Kyou bucked, moaning piteously. He was so sensitive that even the lightest brush sent him into spasms.

"Yuki," Hatsuharu growled. "I don't suppose you could leave off torturing Kyou for a moment."

"Impatience? From you, Haru?" Yuki teased.

"He tightened up when he came," the ox gruffly defended himself.

Yuki smiled. "I'm next when Haru is through with you," he murmured into the cat's ear, followed by a breathy laugh.

"No!"

The rat paused as he pulled back. The exclamation from the cat confused him. Had Kyou changed his mind? Or—some insecure part of his mind chimed in—did Kyou prefer Haru over him? They had always fought and butted heads for most of their lives, so maybe...

"I want both of you."

Yuki felt guilty for his previous thoughts and relieved all at once.

"And you will, kitten," Hatsuharu promised. "I might just be up for round two after Yuki finishes with you."

"No, I mean..." The cat seemed frustrated, fists clenching and relaxing. "I mean, both at once."

It took the other two boys a moment but the ox caught their lover's meaning first. "Kyou, that's not possible."

"Yes it is. I, y'know..." Kyou felt his body flush with heat. "I've practiced." His embarrassment only rose at the stares.

"'Practiced'?" Hatsuharu asked, one eyebrow cocked. "How so?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the cat mumbled.

"I want to know what you've been doing on those lonely nights when you won't come to bed with us," the ox said, eyes shining with mirth.

"Shut up!"

"Show me," Yuki said softly, interrupting their arguing as he wiggled out of his pants and briefs. "Tell me what I need to do."

"We need lube," the cat muttered.

Yuki retrieved a tube from the nightstand drawer then shed his shirt. He resumed his spot behind the orange-haired boy and began readying himself. "Does Haru...?"

"No, just you." The cat counted the seconds, tensed and nervous and excited.

Yuki brushed his fingers over one hip in reassurance. "Okay. What now?"

Kyou didn't trust himself to speak with his heart beating so fast. He lifted up until Hatsuharu's length was barely inside him. Reaching back and grasping Yuki's slippery flesh, he gently pulled on it and the grey-haired boy obliged the silent request by shifting closer. Kyou positioned the second erection at his hole and he noted the way the ox stirred as it touched his own. The cat took a deep breath and, keeping a good grip on Yuki, began to push down. It seemed impossible at first as his body refused to accommodate and it took a change of angle to make any progress. He hissed in discomfort at a sharp pain as his flesh began to stretch wider.

The cat looked up as gloved hands rubbed up and down his thighs in a soothing motion. eyes stared at him, unwavering. Kyou took another deep breath and grit his teeth as he pushed back with his weight; both heads were inside him now. "Stop staring at me like that," he told the ox, voice strained. He had meant for it to be a harsh command but it came out weak.

"How can I look away when you're so beautiful?" Hatsuharu asked, face earnest and eyes guileless.

"Asshole." Kyou made another push, whimpering as he was stretched wider than ever. Warm arms wrapped around his torso.

"Are you okay, Kyou? If it hurts too much..."

"Shut up," Kyou replied hoarsely. "You're distracting me." He forced himself the rest of the way down, nails digging into pale forearms, thighs trembling. The rat was laying soothing kisses over his shoulder.

Hatsuharu let the cat use him as a scratching post without complaint. He watched his boyfriend kiss his way across tan skin, filled with wonder that he could be with two such beautiful people. Kyou was so very _tight_ around him and he could feel Yuki pressed hard up against him. It would be pure bliss if he could experience this every day for the rest of his life.

Grey eyes scrutinized the way Kyou's head tilted back, white teeth digging into his lip as Yuki sucked and licked and bit their lover's neck, leaving a couple impressive hickeys. He would have loved to be giving the other side the same treatment but he could be content to just watch.

Well, for a while. When Kyou started making those cute little noises it became a little too hard to hold back. His hips pushed up and Kyou mewled. Hatsuharu himself had to catch his breath because it felt so good.

Yuki grit his teeth, trying not to give in to the temptation to thrust. The underside of Haru's cock was rubbing against his underside and there was such a tight squeezing on him. However, he knew he had to consider Kyou's well-being. The cat was panting and the rat could feel his heartbeat through his skin.

To his surprise, the cat pushed down, and he seemed to enjoy it judging by the sound he made in his throat. Yuki pinched one perked nipple, a thrill going through him when Kyou gasped. The rat continued to finger the aroused nub, teasing it mercilessly. "Move," Kyou whined. Yuki hesitated, unsure and not wanting to cause harm, but the cat seemed to have ideas of his own. "Damn it, _move_!"

Yuki's hips obeyed before his mind had even caught up. Kyou spasmed in his arms as he slid back then forward, tentative at first, but then the cat let him know that he was going too slow and far be it from him not to oblige his lover. Kyou was moaning so wonderfully as he sped up, though it was still tight so he really had to push. He shifted his hands down to the cat's hips to get more leverage.

Kyou's mind was in a haze, clouded with lust and pain and pleasure. It was even better than when he had practiced stretching himself with the extra large dildo. His whole body was pulsing with heat; he yearned to know what it would feel like to have both of them thrusting at once. Bending over, his hands grasped the headboard, knuckles gone white. Hatsuharu stared up at him, making him feel like this was the only thing in the ox's world. "You like being full of cock, don't you, Kyou?"

The orange-haired boy flushed at such a forward question; only Haru could say something so lewd with a straight face. "I want you to..." He couldn't finish the sentence; it was just too embarrassing.

"What, you want this?" The ox pushed up gently, thighs rubbing against Yuki's. A fierce possessiveness rose over him at Kyou's moan. "I'll give it to you, kitten, but I want something from you. I want you to tell us why you do this with us." Kyou stared down at him with eyes impossibly wide and he could feel Yuki still.

"I..."

Hatsuharu never broke eye contact. "Say it."

"Because I like it."

"Just physically?" Inside he delighted at the cat's discomfort at having to discuss feelings, but he showed nothing outwardly.

"No, I just..." Kyou's hands clenched as he struggled with his embarrassment. He hated feeling like the ox was fucking with him. "I just like being with you guys. Why are you being such a dick!"

Hatsuharu ignored the outburst. "Are you in love with us?" He smirked, raised a brow.

Kyou sputtered, clearly caught off guard. "What the hell!"

"Well, kitten?" Yuki chimed in, clearly enjoying the teasing.

"Who the hell would love a fat, stupid cow and a filthy rat!"

Far from being offended, the ox felt the need to rise to the challenge. He bucked upward and the cat cried out. "Admit it," he coaxed as his hips moved again and again. Yuki, unwilling to stay still, began thrusting once more. Their cocks moved against each other within Kyou; there was nothing else like it. The cat was moaning, body surely on overload. "Tell us."

Kyou only hissed in reply. He felt like he was under assault, and it was so hard to think with two gorgeous males fucking him. Even the thought made him blush but he couldn't escape how good it was. Haru wouldn't stop staring and Yuki was nipping at the back of his shoulder. The room was filled with heavy breathing and slick, wet sounds.

Suddenly the thrusting stopped and Kyou made a sound of protest. "How about now?"

The cat bristled. "Screw you," he said feebly.

"Is it really that hard to say it?" the ox murmured. "I'll say it first if it helps. I love you."

Kyou squeezed his eyes shut to avoid earnest grey eyes, but then the rat was nuzzling his hair. "I love you," Yuki whispered.

"Stop," Kyou choked out.

"Why? It's how we feel. We're not ashamed," Hatsuharu said calmly. "Kyou..." he coaxed.

The cat was tense all over, his stomach in knots. He tried to take a few breaths to calm himself.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, Kyou," Yuki murmured. "If we're making you uncomfor—"

"I love you!" Kyou blurted out. His heart was racing. "Both of you." He shivered, overwhelmed. "And you're both assholes!" he snarled.

"You're so sweet, kitten." Yuki laughed. His heartbeat was just as fast as the cat's and he almost couldn't tell whose he was feeling.

Hatsuharu wasted no time in beginning to thrust again. He was painfully excited, painfully hard. Yuki moved with him, his cock rubbing against the ox's own, so smooth and soft. Every ridge and vein was rubbed to create exquisite pleasure and Kyou's heat enveloped them. "Say it again," Hatsuharu grunted.

"I love you," Kyou moaned. He was caught up in it all, in the movement of the two boys inside him, in their shared lust and the smell of them. His hands braced him as he pushed back, trying to get his lovers deeper. His erection curved upward, slapping against his belly as he was rocked.

"Your ass is unbelievable, kitten," Hatsuharu groaned.

Kyou bit his lip. Yuki was moving fast whereas Haru was slow but more forceful. The cat arched violently and cried out when one of them hit his sweet spot. Both the rat and the ox plunged deep at the same time, trying to elicit the same reaction. Kyou spasmed again, moans reaching a nonstop, excited pitch.

Yuki's hips worked feverishly, fingers digging into Kyou's pelvis. Hatsuharu's groans were mixing with their lover's mewls, a symphony of sensual sounds. The rat's breathing was harsh and he didn't think he could hold up much longer.

Kyou whimpered; every nerve was on fire with pleasure, his balls tight as his body begged for release. His hands shifted down, fingers scrabbling at smooth, pale chest. The ox groaned as he brushed over pale pink nipples.

Hatsuharu could feel the orgasm welling. He growled, hands lifting until his fingers could tangle in orange hair. He tugged hard but Kyou made no complaint about the rough treatment. Yuki just kept relentlessly rubbing against his cock and Kyou's muscles were throttling him. "I'm gonna cum," he snarled.

"Yes," Yuki groaned in answer. "Yes, yes, yes!" The rat's cock swelled, making a close situation even tighter. He gave a desperate, wordless shout as he came, pleasure pulsing up his length as he began emptying his seed into the cat. It only made him more excited to know that he was sharing it with both lovers at once, marking them both as his.

Hatsuharu followed soon after, bucking for the last few rubs of the head of his cock against Yuki's to set his own orgasm off. He growled so deep and guttural as he released, his cock jerking inside the cat as he flooded him with cum just as the rat was. He knew it was a huge load he was giving his lover as the fire of climax raced through him.

Kyou trembled at the surge of emotion coursing through him as his lovers reached completion; he was so overwhelmed with emotions and feelings. His body was so stretched and full and it was wonderful. He didn't think it could get any better but then a soft hand reached around to grasp his erection and a gloved one followed to cover the tip. He whined as they began moving, caressing his flesh in tandem. His hips humped forward, trying to get more. Callused fingers rubbed mercilessly at the head and the fingers on the rest of his length teased lightly along the underside. Kyou mewled almost in distress as his body jerked. He ejaculated over Hatsuharu's hand this time, shuddering; his flesh was so sensitive now.

The ox smirked, lifting his hand to his lips to lick his fingers clean. Kyou shuddered on top of him, obviously exhausted. "What a good kitten."

The cat scowled but felt too drained of energy to complain at the pet name. Yuki shifted behind him and with a wet sound pulled free from Kyou's abused body. The orange-haired boy made a noise of complaint at the withdrawal; Hatsuharu's shrinking, satisfied cock soon followed.

Yuki stood and retrieved a dirty towel from his hamper and set about cleaning them all up with swift precision. Only when the ox pulled at the cat, urging him to lay down, did Kyou snap out of his stupor. The ill-tempered boy tried to twist away but Hatsuharu held him fast. "Not this time, kitten. You're going to cuddle with us and like it."

Kyou glowered. "I don't have to do shit with you!"

Yuki smirked as he climbed onto the bed, grabbing the cat's other arm and yanking him down on top of himself and the ox. "Lay down like a good kitty and take a nap."

Kyou snarled but knew he wouldn't be able to get away if the two of them decided he was going to stay. He hated to admit it, but they were both so warm and they smelled so good, and he really was sleepy. "Just this one time," he grumbled.

"No. Every time from now on," Hatsuharu corrected.

"No, _maybe_ every once in a while," Kyou argued.

"Every time," Yuki asserted. "You said you love us and that means constant cuddle rights."

"You two are so damn _gay_," the cat complained but secretly he was brimming with passion. He suppressed a yawn, his eyes falling shut. "Don't expect me to be all cutesy and googly-eyed like you two either. I don't do that crap."

Hatsuharu would have replied but Kyou was already asleep, breathing even and soft. He leaned over and kissed Yuki before settling down to nap with his two Valentines, his two beautiful boyfriends.


End file.
